


beri aku petuah oshiete kudasai

by Arisa_Mo



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Dialog Gaul, F/M, Humor, OOC, Utaite's Life, ada bahasa slang, biasanya si kalo di utaindo kek gini suasananya, friendship?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisa_Mo/pseuds/Arisa_Mo
Summary: “Ying, kicein lines aku dong.”“Hah?”“Fang, suara elu kegantengan!”“Kegantengan?”[Untuk#HBDOurTimeGoddess.][Ditulis berdasarkan pengalaman penulis di Komunitas Utaite Indonesia.]





	beri aku petuah oshiete kudasai

**Author's Note:**

> BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios (monsta)  
> ajari aku oshiete kudasai © Arisa Morishita (Arisa_Mo)
> 
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil!  
> Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan semata!
> 
> Siapkan hati untuk membaca fanfiksi ini.
> 
> (Anyway, ini sebenarnya cuma percobaan bikin fanfik model chatting sih.)

Dengung kecil bergema riang. Derup tungkai beranjak senang. Baru saja si anak dara kembali ke kamar (sementaranya) setelah mencari udara petang nan sejuk sembari mengisi bahan bakar stamina. Namanya juga anak indekos; _cari makan sendiri, mencuci baju sendiri, dan lain sebagainya_.

Si gadis merilekskan otot tubuh rampingnya. Bibir marun memamerkan senyum kemenangan tepat alat visualisasi mendapati sebuah alas tebal nan empuk berhasil menggoyangkan keteguhan iman.

“Libur akhir taun gini waktunya prokras! Kasur cintaku sayang, aku dataaaaaang~”

Baru saja ia mengangkat kaki kanannya ke depan—berniat mengambil kuda-kuda melompat, indra pendengarnya menangkap suara sayup yang familier baginya. Ia mendecih, dengan cekatan lengan tangan kurus menyambar sesuatu dari atas meja kecil di dekatnya. Ponsel pintarnya bergetar untuk beberapa saat.

“Manusia jahanam mana yang berani ganggu waktu tenang gue?” akunya sebal.

Helaan napas kasar terdengar sehabis kelereng biru cerah melihat ke layar ponsel pintarnya menampilkan notifikasi dengan gambar ikon balon _chat_. Satu pesan elektronik telah masuk ke akun sosial media miliknya. Ia sangat tidak asing dengan nama kontak (yang ia berikan) si pengirim pesan.

“Oh, si budak anarkis. Dikirain si Yaya yang mau misuh nagih lines[1] gue yang buat duet tuh lagu[2], bisa mampus gue—”

Dengan muka masam, ia mendaratkan bokongnya di tepi alas tempat tidur—yang sempat menjadi sasaran empuk—dan membaca pesan masuk itu.

Si Alien Anarkis  
18:25  
Yiiiiiiiiiiinggggg  
Haloooooooo  
Ih buka dong chatnya, urgent nih  
yhalord sabar napa  
gue habis makan nie  
kenapa kenapa  
ada gosip baru?  
Bukan itu sih  
Lagi gabut ga kamu?  
hmmmm ga gabut gabut juga  
gue mau kencan sama kasur  
Heh kamu prokras ya? : D  
bacod (Smiling Face With Open Mouth )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth )  
urgent kenapa?  
Bisa kicein[3] lines aku ga?  
h a h ?  
**Dilihat** pukul 18:32

“Tumben si Fang produktif—”

Ying mengelus dagu, berdecak antara kagum dan heran.

Katanya kamu gabut   
Aku pengen ngecover nih  
Mumpung libur >o<

_JDERR!_

Bertepatan dengan pesan terakhir yang masuk, terdengar suara retak imajiner bergemuruh. Sukses besar Ying dibuat tertohok.

iya dah (Disappointed Face )  
lagunya paan dulu?  
Rain Stop, Good-Bye[4] (◠﹏◠✿)  
lagunya nico-p bukan?  
Iyaap (^з^)  
wah kebetulan gue tau lagunya, genrenya juga kesuakaan gue tah  
yodah mana linesnya sini kirim  
ke email gue aja  
messenger gue susah donlot file dari hp  
Emailmu masih yang itu kan?  
iye  
Oke send yaaa  
Aku tunggu hasil kiceannya~ (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )

Segera jemari lentiknya mulai menari di atas layar, menavigasikan ponsel pintarnya untuk membuka aplikasi _e-mail_. Butuh beberapa waktu bagi aplikasi tersebut untuk menampilkan halaman utama. _E-mail_ yang dimaksud oleh pemilik nama kontak ‘Si Alien Anarkis’ itu terlihat di pesan masuk paling awal.

Sembari menunggu _file_ yang dikirimkan kepadanya selesai diunduh, lantas si gadis menggeledah isi dari laci meja di dekatnya, mencari sesuatu yang diperlukannya.

“Yaoloh … gue naroh earphone di mana ya—ah, dapet! Kok bisa nyasar dalem banget sih?!”

Ying sibuk misuh dengan dirinya, walaupun ia berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Di saat bersamaan pun _file_ yang dikirim oleh Fang telah selesai terunduh. Kembali ia memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di atas tempat tidur (yang bukan miliknya), memasukkan _jack earphone_ -nya ke ponsel pintar, dan mulai membuka _file_ yang baru saja diunduh.

“Ah, gue lupa sesuatu.”

Jemari Ying kembali bergerak, seperti sedang mengetik sesuatu.

Si Alien Anarkis  
18:54  
faang elu masih on kagak  
ini elu pake harmo[5] dan adlib[6] juga ga?  
Aku udah attach semua linesnya kok  
Dan iya ada kok  
Aku bikin harmo low dan high, adlib juga  
Tapi keknya nadanya pada ngaco WKWKWKWK (Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
selama tetep klop sama main vocal dan instrumentnya mah ya ga masalah juga sih  
but lets see  
yaudah tunggu, gue baru mau buka filenya  
Oke qaqaq (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Ia hanya membaca pesan terakhir dari Fang tanpa mengirimkan balasan. Sesekali menghela kasar. “Kayaknya gue batal prokras ini mah.”

Dengan agak malas, ibu jari menekan tombol ‘ _play_ ’. Ying mulai menajamkan indra pendengarannya, menitikfokuskan konsentrasinya pada sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan diperdengarkan.

.

[ _… Ame ga yami, kimi wa mata_ … _boku ni se wo muke arukidasu_ … ]

.

“… INI BOCAH KAMPRET MUKANYA UKE TAPI SUARANYA COGANS SIH—?! Kalo suaranya ikutan uke sih gak masalah, LAH TAPI INI—?!”

Nyaris saja Ying membanting kasar ponsel pintarnya saking gemas dengan suara yang ditangkap dari _earphone_ -nya. Ia menarik napas sepanjang yang dibisa, lalu kembali melanjutkan amanah yang belum lama didapatnya.

* * *

Si Alien Anarkis  
20:01  
oke sipp udah gue dengerin lines elu  
maaf lama, gue sambil ngemil soalnya  
gue juga perlu dengerin lagi di beberapa part buat mastiin lagi  
Beri aku petuah oshiete kudasai sempay  
/sujud minta berkah (?)  
HOHOHOHOHO(Sparkles )(Sparkles )  
… kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara tawa antagonis yh  
oke, serius  
FANG ELU MINTA DITABOK GUE YA???!!!!  
KOK SUARA ELU MASUK GOLONGAN COGANS SIH????????  
PADAHAL ELU KAN UKE SETIANYA SI BOBOIBOY???????????????????  
BISA GAK NGEGAS GAK?! (Crying Face )(Crying Face )  
DAN SEJAK KAPAN AKU JADI UKE DIA?!!! (Crying Face )(Crying Face )  
Emang segitu ganteng kah?  
Padahal menurut aku suaraku itu tipe2 shota dominan[7] gitu  
kurang tau kalo dominan, ga pernah denger elu collab  
tapi HELLOW SHOTA DARI MANA YA PAK????  
Gak tau juga sih, aku aja masih ragu range[8] aku segimana ಥ_ಥ  
menurut gue sih elu bisa dibilang masuk ke baritone, tapi kalo batasan rangenya kurang tau dah  
Heeeh  
Terus?  
terus hasil qcnya  
elu pake take sambil dengerin on vocalnya kah?  
soalnya beberapa tempat….  
gimana ya nyebutnya  
beberapa tempat kedengeran sedikit kurang natural, terus jadinya anu(?)  
Iyaa sambil dengerin on vocalnya  
Aku agak buta nada, jadi takut salah nadanya (Disappointed Face )  
yaaaa gapapa juga sih  
lebih bagus sih pas take dengerinnya yang instrumetnya, jadi ga terlalu terpaku sama nada aslinya  
tapi kudu tetep nyambung(?) pas didengerin bareng instrument lagunya  
tadi elu bilang elu agak tone deaf, berarti ga buta2 amat dong?  
Aku cuma tau kalo lagu ini tuh tinggi/rendah doang, tapi aku belum bisa perintilin lebih detil nada satu per satunya (Disappointed Face )  
ntar lama kelamaan bisa koq (Disappointed Face )(Disappointed Face )  
gue dulu ada di posisi itu wkwkwk  
ini cuma pendapat gue aja ya  
tapi sebuah cover lagu bakal terdengar lebih indah kalo tuh lagu dinyanyiin sesuai dengan range singernya  
kalo nyanyiin lagu yang bukan di rangenya, ya bakal gak nyaman   
yang ada malah kecelakaan tenggorokan[9] (?)  
Heeeeeh souka /catet  
Terus part yang menurut kamu kedengeran anu itu yang mana aja?  
elu agak kurang stabil tuh nyanyinya  
terus main vocal yang “haisuikou he nagare yuku”  
perpindahan nada dari rendah ke tingginya asa ga pas  
coba deh sebelum take elu warm up dulu  
Pemanasan? Aku baru tau sebelum nyanyi harus dipanasin dulu mesinnya (????)  
elu sebelum olahraga warm up juga dulu kan?  
pas mau nyanyi juga sama lah  
biar pas nyanyi elu gak "kaget" ada perpindahan nada kayak gitu  
biar luwes juga nyanyinya "3"   
Cara pemanasannya?  
elu cari di gugel biar nemu banyak cara  
cara paling umumnya mah warm up pake hamming, 10-15 menitan lah  
tapi hammingnya harus ada naik-turun nada, jangan dibikin datar gitu  
Ooooh kayak nyanyi tapi hmmm hmmm doang ya  
Okeee dah udah aku catet  
Ada lagi?  
problem utama elu cuma satu sih  
tapi hasil produk(?) ulah problem utama elu lumayan banyak   
bentar gue ga inget semua liriknya /Y  
Bukannya siapin dulu :"(  
yhamaap (Crying Face )(Crying Face )  
**Dilihat** pukul 21:17

Dengan sedikit rasa malas, ia mulai membuka mesin pencari untuk menemukan website yang memuat lirik dari lagu tersebut, yang kemudian akan dirinya _screenshot_ untuk dikirim dalam ruang obrolan.

dah tuh part yang agak kurang nganu  
tapi elu pinter ngeenakin lagunya, emosinya juga dah makyusss  
cuma nganu di nadanya aja (Relieved Face )(Relieved Face )  
terus untuk harmo dan adlib, bukan keahlian gue sih itu tapi segitu udah oke kok imo  
Oke deeh gapapa~  
Otw retaaakee >…<  
Makasih atas petuahnyaa qaqaq (◜௰◝)  
Mau off dulu, jangan kangen sama aku ya~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
EMOT ELU YANG TERAKIR NGESELIN NJIR  
AWOWKAKKWKSKWKW

* * *

_(“Ying, cepetan buka EfBong ya.”)_

Sebuah kalimat perintah mengarah langsung pada Ying dari Yaya beberapa menit yang lalu. Karena waktu itu mereka tak sengaja bertemu di sebuah supermaket mini dekat kompleks rumahnya, maka Ying tak membawa ponsel pintarnya.

Namun kini, dalam genggaman erat sudah ada ponsel pintar yang siap dirinya gunakan guna melaksanakan amanah yang telah disampaikannya— _siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang penting_.

Dan dirinya langsung disambut oleh sebuah kiriman terbaru dari seseorang yang tak asing bagi memorinya muncul pertama kali di liminasa _EfBong_ -nya, ia cukup terkejut dengan isi kiriman itu.

[10]

Untuk beberapa saat, gadis belia berkuncir dua itu mematung. Berkedip beberapa kali hingga sebuah jeritan histeris menggema hebat.

“JADI YANG KEMARIN DIA MINTA KICEIN KE GUE ITU—?! ASTAGA, KOK GUE MALU YA—?!”

Tak ingin membuang waktunya, segera mata Ying mencari cepat kontak seseorang yang sering dihubunginya.

Si Alien Anarkis  
13:02  
FAANG SIALAAAAN  
AAAAASDFGJKL  
DASAR ALIEN JAHANAM  
Lah? Salah aku apa lagi pula? :"(  
b a n y a k  
**Dilihat** pukul 13:08

.  
.  
.  
.  
End.  


* * *

 

 

Catatan.  
(Ditulis berdasarkan pemahaman penulis, yang tentunya tak asal bunyi.)

 

1 Lines: Kalo dalam komunitas, bayangan gampangnya lines itu sebutan untuk file hasil mentahan rekaman buat lagu (mau itu lagu buat cover solo, ataupun buat duet/trio/group). Di komunitas ini penyebutan beragam sih, bisa lines/take/raw/file, tapi tetep semuanya mengarah ke satu arti yang sama. [ return to text ]

2 Yang soal [Yaya yang mau misuh nagih lines gue yang buat duet tuh lagu]: Di sini tuh emang pada sering nagih sampai gelut kalo ngaret dari deadline. Kalo gak ditagih, bakal jadi draft terus (malahan bisa batal rencana cover-nya). [ return to text ]

3 Kicein: Ini bentuk gahul(?) dari QC-in ke bentuk Indonesia, kepanjangan dari Quality Check(-in). Sesuai namanya, QC ini gunanya untuk mengecek kualitas; bisa dari segi hasil rekamannya (kayak apa ada bunyi-bunyi aneh yang sangat mengganggu vokalnya, dan lain-lain), ketepatan nada yang dinyanyikan (maksudnya apa sih penyanyi ini berhasil meng- _hit_ semua nada sesuai dengan lagu asli/instrumen musiknya), kejelasan bernyanyi per suku kata (kayak apa ini pelafalan si penyanyinya udah jelas atau belum), cara penghayatan bernyanyinya, dan lain-lain. Intinya proses QC sangat penting untuk menghasilkan cover yang berkualitas dan nyaman didengar. (??) [ return to text ]

4 Lagu yang sempet disinggung di sini adalah lagunya Nico-P - Rain Stop, Goodbye. Bukan lagu saya ini, ~~saya mana punya lagu~~. [ return to text ]

5 Harmo: Harmony/Harmonies, bisa juga disebut Harm. Gampangnya, harmony ini tuh Back Vocal tapi suaranya lebih tipis/lebih kecil dari Main Vocal. Kalo sering mendengarkan lagu dari earphone, ada beberapa lagu yang menggunakan Harmony, tentunya nada antara Main Vocal dan Harmony berbeda (sesuai kebutuhan). Maksud low dan high di sini untuk menunjukkan seberapa nada yang diperlukan untuk Harmony-nya; apa di nada tinggi, atau rendah. [ return to text ]  
Atau kalo ingin paham maksudnya, kalau ada waktu silakan cek [cover yang ini](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65f6hxu9dfI) pakai earphone/headset dan dengarkan baik-baik, maka bisa terdengar jelas perbedaan suara antara Main Vocal dan Harmony.

6 Adlib: Ini juga kalo dalam lagu, dia bunyinya bisa tebal/tipis tergantung penggunaannya. Pengertian adlib sendiri adalah sebuah instrumensasi yang tidak ada dalam bunyi aslinya, yang berarti sejenis improvisasi tapi dalam bentuk bunyi "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah", "Woaaaaah", "Uhhhhhhh", atau bisa juga kayak nyebutin satu dua kata tapi dipanjangin(?). Dalam link yang saya attach sebelumnya sudah termasuk adlib. [ return to text ]

7 Kalau suara shota mungkin paham ya suaranya kayak gimana, tapi kalau dominan biasanya merujuk pada seseorang yang suaranya lebih "menonjol" dibanding yang lain. Maksudnya tuh kayak gini; ada grup berisi 7 orang sedang bernyanyi, tapi penonton bisa dengan jelas (banget) suaranya si A dibanding yang lain namun suara nyanyian mereka tetap terdengar "menyatuh". Penyebab suara dominan ini biasanya disebabkan oleh tipe suaranya, style bernyanyinya, timbre suaranya, dan lain-lain. [ return to text ]

8 Range Vocal: Definisi mudahnya, sampai mana jangkauan nada yang bisa dinyanyikan, batasan jangkauannya ada tertinggi dan terendah. Untuk macam-macam range sendiri ada 8 jenis, tapi di sini hanya menyebutkan satu; baritone, jenis suara pria pada umumnya, yang berarti suaranya akan terdengar di tengah-tengah(?) (yang saya maksud, suaranya ada di antara jenis suara cukup berat tapi agak bright). Kalau sekedar ingin tahu, jenis-jenis range vocal lain bisa dibaca [di sini](https://progeceh.blogspot.com/2018/09/progc-utaite-time-range-vocal.html). [ return to text ]

9 Yang persoalan [kalo nyanyiin lagu yang bukan di rangenya, ya bakal gak nyaman, yang ada malah kecelakaan tenggorokan], saya pernah baca sekilas kasus kayak gini di suatu server Discord komunitas Utaite Internasional(?) dan ada yang kayak gini. Kalau kasus yang saya baca itu, jadi si dia teh kalo bernyanyi sampai dipaksain karena gak sampai nadanya gitu, efek sampingnya dia malah terluka tenggorokkan jadi batuk berdarah terus-terusan. Sering bolak-balik RS buat perawatan.  
Dah lagian kalo bernyanyi sebelum pemanasan juga gak bagus, suaranya jadi terdengar lebih sumbang dibandingkan yang sudah pemanasan (bahkan yang gak paham teknik bernyanyi juga berlaku kok(?)). [ return to text ]

10 Kocokin: Yang sebenarnya Fang maksud itu "Mixing". Mixing adalah proses penyatuan/penyelarasan antara seluruh track file vokal dengan seluruh instrumen dalam sebuah lagu, biasanya dalam proses Mixing seringkali ditambahkan suatu efek-efek tertentu (seperti glitch, radio effect, dan lainnya) sesuai kebutuhan lagu.  
Kalo di Komunitas Utaite Indonesia sih emang demen banget bilang sebutan mixing dengan kocokan (yang maknanya jadi lain). [ return to text ]


End file.
